oliver_and_company_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Claws and Fur
Bada bing bada date! First gen, but when they are all grown up and Jenny and Jordan are teens Characters: Main: Star Oliver Jenny Jordan (Page coming soon!) Winston Georgette Minor/Mentioned: Trixie Olivia The gang and Fagin Summary: While on a vacation, Oliver decides to take Star on a date. What happens when it all goes wrong and Oliver looses his collar and gets lost? Story: "Come on Star!" Jordan yelled, swinging his backpack on his back and grabbing his suitcase. Star flicked her ears and hopped on his suitcase, then onto his shoulders. "Jordan!" Jenny called from outside, waving her arms. "It's almost time to go!" The raven-black headed teen nodded, blushing as he realized his seat on the plane was next to her. "C-coming!" He walked through the open door and walked to the orange-headed teen. "Poor Star and Oliver, would they be able to ride with us?" Jenny asked, opening the limo door and getting in as Jordan put his stuff in the back. "Afraid not. All pets must be given the sleep pill and be put in cages in the cargo part of the plane," Winston sighed, looking at Star and Oliver greet each other with a lick and nuzzle. "Too bad Trixe and the rest have to stay," Star whispered to her mate, jumping on Jordan's lap as he sat down. "Yeah, but I got even better surprise for you when we get there!" Oliver mewed, his whiskers twitching. Sure, he would miss his friends, but the date really mattered to him. He felt the car move and sat down, his tag hitting his muzzle as the car passed a bump. "A surprise?" Star echoed, flicking her tail. She looked at him, a small purr rumbling in her throat. "Yeah, and we're even gonna know what it's like for Dodger and the gang a lot!" Oliver nodded. "How...?" Star murmured. "Well, Jenny and Jordan will be very busy, right? Well, Jenny signed me up for some little cat activites and such! She trusts them there because they've taken care of Georgette, so they should be bound to take care of us!" Oliver looked at his mate's worried face and gave her ear a lick. "Jordan signed you up too." "B-but Oliver, where are we going? What if the dogs there hate cats and chase us? What if we lose our collars trying to escape and get lost?" Star rambled, letting out a sad mew. Jordan rubbed her ears, but she continued to Oliver. "You don't know what's going to happen!" "But I know one thing," Oliver reassured, putting his paw on hers as he ignored her outbreak. "We'll stick together, right?" Star's look softened. "I-I guess." "Exactly, so quit your worrying, Star. You aren't getting rid of me that easily," Oliver teased. Star rolled her eyes. "You've been hanging out with Dodger too much." "And what about you and Rita?" The car jolt to a stop, making both cats yowl and fall on the floor. "Sorry!" Winston called. "There was a bad driver!" "It's okay Winston, Oliver and Star are safe," Jenny obseved, picking her cat up. "So are we," Jordan agreed, picking up Star -Work in progress-